robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
042815 - Towards Peace, Towards Freedom
Megatron is an easy bot to be found. He is distinct in his frame, despite being made like any number of other miner drones. Likely that uniqueness comes from the giant fusion cannon on his arm. That or the sheer, unstaggering determination that fuels him. Yet, Megatron is also easily found because any Con you meet can point to where they have seen him last. It is a cargo hold that he is in right now. Laughter will greet anyone stepping onto the warehouse floor. There's a joke about a bot from Ibex and then more laughter. Megatron is here carrying a stack of crates while the pair of mechs here sit by and watch. The Con leader has shown up to give them a bit of a break; a reward for the long hours the two brutish bots have put in lately. "Have either of you heard the one about the medic, the lawyer and the politician?" "That was a terrible joke when you told it in prison, and it has not gotten any better with age, Megatron." A voice comments from behind Megatron. Having relieved the other mech - though the Con is very reluctant to allow Pax to take on the load, Orion is easily able to handle the box. Apparently between the work that Zeta did and the trimuative of Shockwave, Wheeljack and Zephyr, Pax seems to be in top form. "You really should find new material." "Sometimes there is something to be said for the classics." Megatron is indeed shocked to see Orion Pax here if not on his feet at all. "Are you sure you should be lifting so much already? I guess Shockwave is as good as he says he is." He actually sounds pleased. "We have this, Struts and Clunker. Rest and recharge," Megatron says to dismiss the pair of workers. The Con leader then moves to place the crates he carries where they need to go, thus showing Pax what to do. And it gives time for the two workers to get out of audio distance. "So..." Megatron looks to Pax. "You have come to see me already. Is it me, yourself or Zeta that has brought you here, now?" "You, actually." Pax responds as he seems to be handling the boxes with little problem. The mech may be smaller than the miner, but it seems he can handle the load just fine. "I was wondering, when you wrote your words. When you put together your opus, Towards Peace. Is this what you eventually saw it becoming? Was this ever in your vision, Megatron? A war where class is no longer the subject, but wholesale destruction?" the mech offers as he sets the box down where directed, as he moves to go back to a second set of boxes. "I just walked out of a mess hall where one of yours was torturing one of mine to get another Decepticon to finally confess that the two of them were seeing each other. Apparently, this is what we have come down to. That even our own will be seperated from each other. Not that it should matter, you would enjoy the irony of it all as it turns out it was Whirl and Blast Off under our noses all this time." "So you tell me, Megatron. When this is over. When Zeta Prime is defeated. Will that be allowed to develop, or will be it crushed underneath your march towards peace?" the mech asks as he lifts the next cargo pod. There is still work to be done so the labor must not end. Megatron continues to move, transporting creates from one storage area to the next as he speaks with Pax. For Megatron it is good to have the 'busy work' to occupy his hands, as it helps to liberate his mind, just as it did all those years ago beneath Tarn when he penned his manifesto. He will need all of his wits about him to deal with this one, he knows. Pax has always been sharp, even if a bit dull, blinded by so much hope. "I own my words as much then as I do now. What was said holds true though in recent times it has become clear that there is even more that needs saying. My vision stays the same, Orion. Were it possible to not resort to violence, believe me, I would be the first line up to march *peacefully*. Yet, you have bourne witness to what those in power do time and time and time and time again. I will not be crushed beneath the boot of some Prime, nor should you. Nor *will* you. You fight just as I do. Our intentions are the same even if the results we hope for might differ. In my opus, as you call it, I spoke of the need for society to reform, to change. Peace is not possible with the system we have continued to endure, you *must* see that now. We as a species must be allow to change, to evolve or we die - under the might of a Prime that would crush us for daring to rise up. My words, now and then and even in the future, must be like us - transformational." As Megatron watches Orion work he quietly marvels at the mech's apparent strength. Shockwave's skill is not to be underestimated. "In the mess hall, just now? I have not heardd. Perhaps Protocol will be along with an update at any moment," Megatron muses, thankful for a moment to get away from a talk about politics. "Was it the pink one?" He chuckles there, sparkedly. "Did she finally admit to her fling with Starscream? I admit, I never would have expected that one. Nor do I understand why anybot would become involved with him, but... who am I to judge?" Again, he chuckles. "Think of how much could have been avoided with a bit of honesty, instead of such deception." Alas, back to politics. Meagtron's shoulders slump a little, weakened by Pax's question. Wounded even. "We go home, Orion. We mourn our dead, because bots *will* die for this. We honor them and we find a way to move on. We go to war, Orion Pax. *War*. That is not nor should be any kind of easy choice. It will change Cybertron and we must be prepared to heal it when we are done. That is not something to be done with an iron fist but with mindful care and thought." Megatron sets down the crates he was carrying and faces Pax. "I know what is said about me. How I am a mindless beast. A savage brute that looks to entertain the masses like I was still in some gladiatorial pit within Kaon. I had hoped you of all bots, Orion, would know of the demonization that comes from such vile propaganda." "If I had not seen the destruction you can and have wrought by your own hands, Megatron, I would accept that what has been spoken by you is merely propoganda. But you are correct. This ends with Zeta Prime. I plan to make sure that his Senate does not choose a new Prime. It is time for them to come to a close. They have not worked, and the last few have proven to cause more harm to this planet than care." Orion responds as he sets the heavy crate down and rolls his shoulder actuators, making sure they snap back into place. "The pink one? Arcee?" Pax asks, and shakes his head. "It seems that there are many that are crossing lines to seek each other. No, and I believe that you, of all, can appreciate the irony in the fact that the very mech that had attempted to take your life would be the one that has become near cojunx endurae with one of your followers, one who swears that he is above such things and would never stoop to such a low. Considering their banter on channel and in person and seperate, I should have realized it much much sooner that Whirl and Blast Off were carrying on behind everyone's back, like a pair of primordials in a dominance rut." A small chuckle at that, as Orion continues the busy work. It really is liberating to be able to work and talk openly on these matters. Sadly it will be the last time that they get this chance. "If we work together, we can bring forth a new Cybertron. One that can prove to the Galactic Council that we can improve, and open up our world again to expand in the universe and find for us all a future, either here or out amongst the stars, once we have corrected our own issues at home." "I am not the only mech with energon on my hands, Orion Pax," Megatron snaps. "I am aware of each step I have taken yet you would seek to paint your own achievements in less gorey light than my own? Perhaps you forget that you have been branded a terrorist as much as I have, *Pax*. We are more similar than you are prepared to accept," he sneers. Megatron shakes his head, transforming his rage to disappointment. "You a re a mech of good intentions, Orion, but you are mistaken if you believe they elevate you to a nobility above your own actions." Megatron, at least, is thankful for the chance to speak of something else before he says much more about Orion Pax. "Ah yes, Whirl and Blast Off. You might assume I would harbor ill regard towards Whirl, but I do not. I identify with him. I do. I know what it is like to be branded as a monster. I know what it is like to think the world mad while others around me claim it is not. I long forgave Whirl, Primus, I *thank him* for what he did for me. It has allowed me to reforge myself into the bot I must be. Just as you once showed me kindness, Orion, so did Whirl, though in another fashion. What he and Blast Off do, I hope in my spark it is genuine. I know the pain of having love denied or used against you. I pray that you never do. My sacrifices for the Decepticons have earned me ire to the point where my own love was used against me as a weapon," he sneers. "I would never seek to do that to another bot, never!" He punches a crate here, splintering it into a shower of pieces and debris. He huffs, vents and attempts to calm himself. "Your march to war has been one of privledge, Pax. You have gathered friends, even found... more?" Megatron shakes his head. "I have been left with enemies and alone. I welcome the time whent he reign of Primes is over and healing can come, for Cybertron *and* myself." Megatron then looks to Pax, a sadness in his optics. "Were it that simple, Orion. Damn the Galactic Counsel and damn the Senate. Dman every Prime that has set foot on our homeworld. They have only made our work all the harder. The mess we have inherated all the greater." Then... he looks away. "Yes, we must be united because our enemy, Zeta, holds all the power. Physical and traditional. Nothing can change until Zeta is no more." "And you are quick to assume that I care to wrap myself in innocence? You would be unwise to assume to know what is in my spark, Megatron. I know of my actions and what failure will be shall I fall." Orion responds flatly. He can feel Megatron's attempt to wear him down and get him to agree with him fully. "I know of what Sentinel did to Ruiner. But only after the fact. I am sorry for your loss, Megatron. Truly." he admits as he looks towards the shattered crate and his expression falters. "I am no noble, Megatron. You toiled away in the mines, and I respect you for your past and where you came from. But we were all humble once before we were elevated to where we are now. You say I have friends and you do not. You have an army that is willing to die in your name, Megatron. One that elevates you far above nobility, that hangs upon your every word - that worships and adores you almost as a Prime, yourself." he comments to Megatron. "We will all heal. And heal together. United as a whole against the tyranny of war and oppression. We can find the way, Megatron. If you allow, we can all move Towards Peace." Megatron has to smile. 'Almost as a Prime'. Those are words that are undeniably good to hear yet... Megatron cannot help but hang on that all-important word. 'Almost'. Despite his army, despit his intentions, despite his opus even Orion Pax can, at best, give him 'almost'. This one is defiant, maybe even has a will to match his own. Other bots bend to the knee before him, and Megatron knows why. They crave leadership, direction. This is why the Primes have ruled such as they have, why he *might*. Orion Pax will never take to his knee. Megatron sees that now. "We have all endured our labors, Orion," Megatron agrees as he steps forward. Torwards Pax. He extends a hand, his left, since sharing his right tends to make others nervous. He means to ask for a handshake because he is in agreement. "Together," he vows. His fate is mingled with this one; bound even. "Together." Pax says, and finally accepts the hand that is offered to him. He will not bow. Megatron will be an equal. Never more than that, to Pax. Of course, according to Pax, everyone is an equal in his world - which probably includes a planet where magical ponies are powered through the magic of friendship. He gives the hand a firm squeeze - Shockwave did wonders with what Zeta provided, indeed. "Towards Freedom." "Towards liberation," Megatron adds as he shakes. Pax's strength is matched - equal - in that grip. Orion is empowered by those he meets, fortified with those that believe in his. Megatron's might is what he has granted to himself, a will he shares with no other. His smile in this moment is soft, speaking to the believe he hsa that this is the proper path forward. Megatron then releases Orion's hand and steps back. He turns... to the crates that still need to be moved. "Shall we?" As always, there is work to be done. "Lets." And with that, work continues for the two mechs. Category:Autocracy